The Younger Dinozzo
by emmybaby
Summary: After being kidnapped on her sisters watch Kelly Gibbs was taken in by Anthony DiNozzo and his Wife. Over the years living with the DiNozzo Family she grew very close to her brother Tony. When she decides to visit Tony in DC things may not stay as cookie cutter as they have been. Gibbs/Shannon Beth/McGee Beth is my own creation of a sister for Kelly.


_"Ok girls we will be home before midnight and I expect you both to be asleep in bed when we get here." Shannon said as she exited the front door with Jethro hot on her heels. _

_After they were gone Beth turned to her younger sister Kelly and said "I hate date night" she smiled an evil smile before adding "- ok time for bed, I have stuff to do."_

_"No B please play a game with me" the 8 year old girl begged._

_"No K I'm fourteen now I don't play little kid games. Mom and dad left me in charge and I have cheer routines to work on and a phone call to make go play in your room or something." Beth said in a harsh tone as she made her way to the living room. Kelly ran after her, throwing herself up onto the sofa Kelly turned the TV on full blast as Beth was trying to rework a transition for her cheer squad at school. "DO YOU NEED TO HAVE THAT ON KELLY?" Beth yelled._

_"YES." Kelly hollered back. As Beth began to leave the room with heavy feet a window smashed in the kitchen. "Beth?" Kelly asked timidly._

_"K hide." She whispered as she grabbed her phone. "AHHHHH" she screamed._

_"BEEETHHH" Kelly screeched as a hand came up around her mouth. She began kicking and screaming as someone a man dragged her from the house._

She awoke with a start. Sprinting from bed she made her way to the bathroom in her one bedroom apartment, she let the hot water run before stepping in and letting the water relax her sore muscles. She had had that dream every night for the past 18 years. She couldn't remember exactly who they were since the older two had blurry faces or why they stared in her nightmares every night but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and it would involve the other girl the one insisting she was fourteen. She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself, she switched on the radio only to be blasted by her favourite song, she would listen to it with her brother all the time before he moved to Peoria:

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

She slowly got dressed hoping today would be a good day.

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

She remembered back when her brother still lived in long island and he would take her to the library or where ever she wanted to go, they would sing to all their favourite songs and talk about all the movies they loved and even the ones they hated. She missed him. Hearing this song reminded her of how he had gotten hurt so many times and why she knew he would never love a woman like his father had loved his mother before her death.

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

She now knew what to do. She packed her bags for DC.

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no

They stood at the cemetery near an open grave watching as a service took place for a man they all knew. His name was Petty Officer Grayson and he was her husband. It was a long battle to get her father to even accept the idea of her having a boyfriend, once he proposed her father warmed up a bit, allowing him to marry the only daughter he had left.

*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*

Back at headquarters Special Agent Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen saying "Grab your gear. Body in Rock Creek."

"On your six boss." Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo replied following his boss out to the car. McGee and Ziva not far behind.

Once at the crime scene the team began to process the scene. "What'd we got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he looked down at the bones found in a shallow grave early that morning.

"Well from what I can tell here, female, approximately aged 7 to 10, Caucasian, I can tell you more once we get her back to autopsy." Ducky told Gibbs like he did at every crime scene. Gibbs looked down at the body of the young girl. Dread spread through him like wild fire. He feared like he did with the two other young girls they had found over the years, that this was his baby girl. As his team processed the scene he rode back with the ME.

After everyone had returned to HQ they put forth the evidence to the Gothic forensic tech . She began to work at her super speed. "Talk to me." Gibbs shouted as he rounded the corner into the bullpen. Director Sheppard could been seen standing on the platform above them watching ever ready to calm the team leader down.

"No ID was found on or near the victim, she was however wearing a pair of limited addition girls Nike's from 1991 only a few pairs were sold here in the united states. None here in DC area but I have a search going for pairs sold closest to the area." Agent DiNozzo stated.

"Abby found cloth belonging to what she believes is a small blanket it had red hairs on it. Abby is trying to extract DNA from them." Ziva announced.

McGee snapped a photo up on the plasma as he said "This was found in her palm, it's a piece of paper/ Abby is working to find out what was written on it, here on her left wrist is an engraving of a G, Ducky managed to learn that it was put there years after the body was initially buried there. By at least 12 years." He finished showing another photo.

"Not again... NOT AGAIN." He hollered as he smashed his fist into the desk nearest him. The Director chose that moment to make her way down the steps.

"Jethro?"

"WHAT Jen" He snapped.

"Another young girl?"

"Yes." He responded.

"Do you really think it's her?"

"I don't know the ammo is the same for all of them only one difference..."

"which is?"

"The others didn't have the shoes. My dad bought those shoes for her for her 8th birthday." Just then he heard the elevator ding announcing the arrival of his daughter Beth. "Beth what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me to bring you this. I don't know what it is so don't ask me."

"Okay thanks" he replied. "Jen are we done?"

"Yes of course... Beth."

"Jenny." With that the Director shot a glance at the other agents sitting around the bullpen wondering what had just happened, then she disappeared back up the stairs and into her office.

"Dad, you ok?" Beth asked concerned.

"Another one, another little girl with red hair." She hugged her father tightly.

"Maybe it's not her."

"This one has the shoes."

"Dad this girl could have gotten them from anywhere. Plus he could have put them on another girl after he took them from K."

The team was hard at work. They had discovered that the G was done by a military issued knife and that un burying the body had made her decompose faster not to mention it was engraved in the bone.

The elevator dinged for the millionth time that day. Tony looked up shocked to see his sister standing there looking around. "Kelly?" He called. Gibbs shot up straight at the sound of her name. "What are you doing here?"

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Everyone in the room looked at them with curious eyes. Beth who had stayed to keep an eye on her dad was very surprised that Tony knew a woman whom he had not just met. And that she was thrilled to see him.

"I came to visit silly. Since you never come home to see me anymore." She teased.

"Dad's..."

"I know I'm just bugging you. Wait I'm sorry, I'm interrupting a case aren't I. How about I see you later?" She said.

"Ya, you have my address?" He asked.

"Yup and a key."

She kissed his cheek quickly before turning around, her bright red hair flying wildly around her face. Gibbs caught a glimpse of her cobalt blue eyes as she turned as well as a small pendant around her neck the very same necklace his father had given Kelly on her 7th birthday. It had been his mother Anne's when she was alive. He watched as she stepped into the elevator and out of sight.

"Dad?" Beth asked. Tony looked up momentarily before he got back to work.

"Ya?"

"What are you thinking?" She questioned.

"DiNozzo. Who is she?" Gibbs barked.

"Oh sorry, how rude that's my little sister Kelly, she lives in long island I can't believe she is here she told me she would never set foot in DC and now she is here. I am gonna have to ask her about that. I mean I'm not complaining but it's still odd..."

"DiNozzo."

"Right sorry boss."

"I thought you said you were an only child?"

"Technically I am, she was kind of adopted." Tony said choosing his words carefully.

"Kind of?" Gibbs asked sceptically.

"I mean my dad has never been known for doing things legally so I don't know if it was a real adoption I didn't even know my parents wanted a kid then one day he brings home this girl with bruises and scratch marks and says she's my sister." Tony explained. "I was thrilled that I wouldn't be alone anymore and I always wanted a sister. She never spoke about her past or where she came from, in her sleep she used to scream names a few times but nothing more, then eventually they just turned to screams. Kelly was the only thing keeping me together when my mom was killed."

"Do you have any photos Tony."

"Sure boss, I don't get why you wanna see them though." Tony said as he pulled the pictures up from a file on his computer. He put the first one up on the plasma. "This one was taken at my aunt Betsy's wedding six months after Kelly came to the family." Gibbs and Beth stared at the photo in shock. After all these years they finally knew that K was alive and well. Gibbs looked long and hard at the image of his little girl with such a brave face.

"Call her back here."

"What... Boss tell me what's going on first?" Tony demanded.

Beth went up to him pulling a small folded paper out of her bag. "This Tony is my little sister three months before she was kidnapped on my watch." Tony gasped as he took in the image of his sister with a whole other family, a family that he loved and respected more than most of his own. Gibbs who has always been like a father to him would never forgive him for harbouring his daughter for so many years.

"Boss, I... I..."

"I know DiNozzo."

Tony picked up his phone and dialled the number fast as lightning. She picked up on the third ring. Tony had it on speaker. "Geez T I only just got to the parking lot." She laughed.

"Come back up here." He said

"Wow bossy. I'll be right back. Why so urgent?" She asked as you could hear the sounds of security and then the elevator.

"I'll tell you when you get up here." With that he hung up. Moments later the elevator dinged signalling her arrival. "K."

"Ok Anthony what is so urgent you needed me to come all the way back up here?"

"Gibbs." He said. Kelly's eyes got huge and angry.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a sharp tone filled with anger and sadness. "I haven't heard that name since I was eight and I would appreciate if you wouldn't say it again. I love you but I can't have you saying that ever. Okay. Please." she ended up practically begging.

"No Kelly. Gibbs" he said pointing over towards Beth and Jethro.

A slight gasp was heard before she fell to the ground with a blank expression on her face. Tony rushed over to make sure she was ok. Beth and Gibbs were there in a flash as well. Ziva ran off to gather water while McGee sat and stared unsure of what he should be doing.

"Kell, wake up. Kelly." Tony said panicked. After a few minutes she began to stir. Gibbs and Beth backed off so as not to scare her. Tony checked her head for bumps.

"Tony?" She questioned opening her big blue eyes.

"Right here." He said helping her sit up. "You okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Tony looked at her and moved in front of her view of Gibbs and Beth.

"You know you never told me about the family you had before you came to live with us." I stated. Her eyes grew large as she remembered what had happened.

"I couldn't Tony, I thought they were dead, he told me they were dead." She started to cry.

"He?"

"A friend of dad's Mr. Gilroy or something, he came into my house and took me. He said a family had lost their little girl and I looked like her so I was going to replace her. Dad came by the house I was locked in and saw me crying in the corner. He started to yell at the man, he was so nice. He took me home to get me cleaned up and then ask me about my family. I told him they were dead because he showed me proof that they were. He gave me a piece of my older sister's hair. I mean I was eight I didn't know what to do. Dad said I could stay with you guys and he made me feel at home, then I got to know you and I couldn't get taken away I love you Tony the moment you let me in you were the closest thing family to a friend that I had. When mom died it killed me to see you like that."

"Did she know the truth?" Tony asked. Beth sat back on her heels tears streaming down her face. Gibbs couldn't believe what his baby girl was say. He fought back his own tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Yes dad told her the moment he brought me into the house. She took me out to get me clothes to wear and she kept me safe when I was scared."

"She loved you." Tony told Kelly. "Mom didn't get to spend much time with you but I know she loved you." He looked sad.

"She loved you so much Tony, she told me that the last time I saw her. She was leaving the house that day and told me to tell you how much she cared for you. Then we got the call that she was gone and well all those thoughts were gone." Tony sat there and let a stray tear escape. He swiped his hand across his face to get rid of it. Ziva had returned and handed Kelly a glass of water. "I have come to peace with the fact that my family is dead Tony."

"K, I showed my boss the picture from aunt Betsy's wedding and you are the same little girl in his family photo. I'm sorry but he lied to you to keep you from going home. I know you didn't go where he wanted." She looked up from her brother and spotted Gibbs standing behind him a little ways away.

"It's you." She said standing up using Tony's shoulder as leverage. "You are really here, alive?"

"Kelly?" She lunged forward throwing her arms around Gibb's neck. Tony watched as his little sister cried into his bosses shoulder. "I'm so glad you okay." Kelly pulled away and looked at her father. Then to Beth.

"I don't blame you." She said. Beth whose face was drenched with tears weakly nodded her head. "It was never your fault and that fight was nothing."

"How do you remember it?" Beth asked wiping her face.

"I dream about that night every night. It wakes me up almost nightly." Kelly confessed. Beth slowly walked over and wrapped her sister into a hug. She never thought she would ever get the chance to do that again. Beth was still not used to the idea of her husband being gone, she thought nothing could be more painful than losing your sister until a few weeks ago. Now her baby sister stood before her and there was so much she wanted to tell her. "You how have you been?" Kelly asked effectively changing the subject.

"I have been better but it's not about me it's about you."

"What happened?" Kelly asked trying to get Beth talking. The director came back down.

"Gibb's you have a murderer to find, I don't want to find anymore little girls."

"Jen put another team on it please."

"Please?" She replied as a question completely shocked at the team leader's polite response.

"McGee and I will continue, You and Tony go do what you need to do." Ziva told Gibbs and Jenny.

The four headed out to Gibb's favorite diner to continue their conversation.

"You never answered my question?" Kelly reminded Beth as they glided into opposite sides of the booth.

"My husband died a few weeks ago." She said hoping it would end the conversation. "We need to tell mom."

Gibbs and Tony chose that moment to slide in next to them. "I called her she is on her way here. She doesn't know what it's about though." They group chatted over coffee while they waited for Shannon to arrive. When she did Kelly looked down at her hands suddenly nervous.

She sat down on the edge next to her husband. "Hello Tony, shouldn't you boys be working on a case?" She said playfully.

"We left it up to McGoo and Ziver." Tony said proudly. He looked to Kelly who still had her head down. Elbowing her he tried to get her attention. "Anyway Shannon I would like you to meet my sister Kelly. Kelly look up." He said. She did as he asked. Shannon looked to Kelly completely unaware of what was going on.

"It's nice to meet you dear. But I must say you look nothing..." She stopped dead as the light reflected off the small heart shaped pendant hanging from a gold chain around Kelly's neck. Kelly looked down following her mother's gaze before looking back up and meeting her eyes.

"Hi mom." She said sheepishly.

"Kelly is it really you?"

"Yes." Tony took that as his cue to sit at the bar and chat up some of the old bitty's who frequent the shop. He could faintly hear Kelly explain everything for the second time that day. Gibbs walked over and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder making the younger agent jump in surprise.

"Tony." He started.

"Yeah boss?"

"Thank you."

"For what Gibbs?" He questioned the older man.

"For taking care of my little girl. She would probably be dead by now if you and your father had not been there."

"Kelly came into my family and she fit perfectly. She is the best friend anybody could ever ask for." Tony told his mentor and friend.

"I guess that makes you family." Kelly came over placing her arms around Tony's neck and squeezed.

"Thanks boss."

Tony took that moment to spin around and tickle Kelly, Gibbs stepped back putting his arm around his wife's shoulder watching as his little girl who finally came home was having fun with his agent. Everything was finally as it should be.

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW**


End file.
